


糟糕的异界之旅

by Argent_D



Category: all青
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_D/pseuds/Argent_D
Summary: 青年（不知道该找谁做主角就先用这个代替了）一不小心来到了异世，一不小心被暗算扔进了森林深处，又一不小心被上了的故事。就，触手，你懂得，可能包含各种糟糕元素。新手，练笔，文笔幼稚请见谅。





	1. Chapter 1

这是一个疯狂的世界。

青年从睁开眼睛的那一刻起，就已经知道了，可是碰见的每一次意外，都在不断刷新着他对于这个世界的认识。

在这里，来自不同位面的，生存形态各不相同的生物，都在争抢着生存的资源，哪怕是同一物种，也在不停的内斗，在有限的资源里进行进一步的争夺。

其中，以人类的内斗最为激烈和残忍。

青年深知人性的阴暗，因此一直以来都游走在争斗的边缘，尽力不让自己陷入这无止境的战争中去。

没想到最后还是没躲过。

当他在一次任务中，在必要的补给点发现，本应及时得到补充更换的食物和药品一个不剩时，马上意识到这是一个陷阱，正打算马上离开此处，却感到后颈一痛，紧接着就失去了意识。再次醒来，已经身处密林深处，而他自己浑身上下，一个能用来防身的工具都没有，确切的说，除了这一身质量还算不错的衣服，已经什么都不剩了………

————————————————————————  
良好的涵养让他在这种情况下，硬是没有爆粗，只是开始冷静的分析现在的情况：

不用说，来这里这么久，以他一直以来不争不抢的态度，仇家真的不多，想做到这个地步，能做到这个地步的，不多，只有一个……

深吸一口气，当务之急是先从这里活着出去，再想进一步报仇了。

青年环视一圈，理性的开始思考人生。

这他妈，杀父之仇不过如此吧？？？

他今年27岁，五官精致又不失俊朗，十分好看，性格也如长相一般温润柔和，从小到大一直因为长相问题，经常遭人调侃，原本就不是爱说话的性格，更是越来越沉默寡言，但却又因为这个长相，交到了不少颜狗朋友，这一次就是因为这批朋友说要聚餐，他才驾着车来到一条从未走过的山路上，在一个拐弯处撞上了一块山上滑下的巨石，直接被安全气囊弹晕了，车好像也侧翻到了山路紧邻悬崖的边上……

不知道为什么，出了车祸本该进ICU，或者太平间的自己，再醒来就到了这个光怪陆离的世界，还好当初大学和工作后没事干的时候学的本事不算少，来了之后也可以很快适应这里的规则，甚至过得有模有样，游刃有余。

这里的物种，相对于青年原本的世界，有相似的地方，但是更多的是新奇和诡异，动物，植物都有了一定程度上的变异，包括人类，甚至听说还有难以辨别动物还是植物的强大生命出现……

此时他所处的这片密林，周围的树木遮天蔽日，树叶之下几乎不见阳光，阴暗潮湿，即使这样，物种依旧丰富，各种各样千奇百怪又似曾相识的动植物遍布。

不得已，青年只好选了一条相对平坦的“路”，踏上了这场不是出于主观意愿的旅途。

………

在密林里面走了三天，沿途采了一些曾经见过的可食用野果充饥，总算来到了一条小河边上。河水清澈见底，但是他知道，这条溪的深度和宽度绝对不适合直接过去，不然半路抽筋什么的，足可以要了他的命，这么想，他顺着河边往河的上游走去，想看看能不能找到一个稍微适合过河的位置。

却不想来到了一个小型瀑布……

青年看着瀑布下的小潭，心情终于有些激动起来。

要知道，作为一个隐形洁癖，三天不洗澡已经快要让他崩溃了。

即使如此，他还是先警觉的观察了一下四周，才脱下了衣服，慢慢走进水中……

这大概是他一生中做过的最错误的决定。

当他洗完打算穿衣服的时候，突然注意到了水面上不同寻常的波纹，心中暗叫一声不好，立刻往岸上一扑。

但还是晚了。

不知道什么东西，冰凉的，缠上了他的脚裸，往回一拽，那力道大的让他绝望，只能徒劳的挥着胳膊，被拽向了瀑布。

————————————————————————

被拖到小潭中央时，青年突然感到，浑身多个地方都传来水流的波动，还没反应过来，与脚裸上触感相同的东西便缠了过来，将他全身绑的结结实实，然后，突然间，他被这些东西托出了水面，也看清了这东西的全貌。

深绿，碧绿，翠绿色的，藤蔓状的……

“！！！”

来不及思考藤蔓植物为什么如同动物一般可以如此灵活的抓住人类，青年只感到极大的不安：他现在身上一丝不挂，而这藤蔓在抓住他后也不是老老实实的不动，它们在他身上不停游走！刚才在水里不明显，现在出了水，他明显感到这藤蔓在不停分泌湿滑透明的粘液，他身上沾到这些粘液的地方，开始发热……

没等他想出摆脱现下不妙处境的办法，更加不妙的情况出现了：

一条儿臂粗的深绿色藤蔓，自他身后缓缓游走到前方，如同毒蛇吐着信子锁定猎物一般，停在他半米之外，与他对视着。

是的，对视。

青年瞪着这藤蔓，连挣扎都减弱了，只感到一阵阵恶意扑面而来：

这条藤蔓格外与众不同，不仅仅是粗细，更重要的是，它的形状，几乎与男人的龟头一般，末端更是有一个不是很明显的小口，此时正往外缓缓冒着夹杂着丝丝缕缕不明白色液体的粘液……

它与青年对视半晌，缓缓朝着青年的面部游来。

“！！！”

青年压下了张嘴大叫发泄恐惧的欲望，想要扭头避开这明显不怀好意的逼近，却被脖颈后突然伸出的几根藤蔓固定住，眼睁睁的看着那男人性器一般的藤蔓凑过来，在他死死闭住的嘴外滑动、磨蹭，把分泌出来的粘液尽数抹在了他的脸上……

急促呼吸间，仿佛闻到了一股奇异的香气，肌肉很快开始无力，大脑对于身体的控制也开始减弱，但同时身体对于游走的藤蔓带来的摩擦也变得更敏感……这分明就是这粘液的味道！然而这时候再察觉出这味道有问题，已经晚了。

在嘴上磨蹭的藤蔓，不紧不慢的挤开青年已经无力闭合的双唇，挤开牙齿，挤入口腔之中，突然开始大量分泌粘液，甚至还有那白色液体，同时开始慢慢抽插起来，越来越快，越来越深。

“嗯……”

忍不住发出一声呜咽，青年双眼通红，带着泪光，即是因为屈辱，也是因为生理上的压力。那些粘液大部分顺着嘴角流了出来，沿着下颚流到了身上，还有一小部分不可避免的被吞了下去。

此时此刻的青年，全身微微颤抖着，身上白皙的皮肤渐渐泛上情欲的粉红色，与藤蔓不断动作的深绿浅绿色茎身互相映照着，彼此都有着来自粘液的晶亮滑腻，他的双手被藤蔓反绑到了身后，修长无力的大腿被吊起，被迫张开，在重力的作用下，有多余的粘液顺着身体往更下方流去，顺着臀尖缓缓滴下，整个人暴露在阳光之下，反射着点点阳光，仿佛被进献给森林之神的祭品……

但献给神的祭品，怎么可能如此淫靡呢？

终于，青年颤抖的闭上了眼，一串眼泪自眼角滑下，因为羞耻，因为欲望，又因为绝望。

他硬了。

闭上眼睛的他没有看见，在他下方的小潭里，又升上来一根藤蔓，与在他口中抽插的那一根并无二致，悬停在了他已经开始不断收缩的穴口之外，滴滴答答的淌着淫液……

在穴口突然感到粘液的冰凉湿滑，以及有什么东西在穴口磨蹭，试图借着粘液的润滑进入穴口时，青年猛地睁开眼睛，理智突然回笼，开始剧烈挣扎起来。

不……他不能……他要躲开这个鬼玩意儿……

“唔！！！”

原本还在穴口外不紧不慢的藤蔓，惩罚一般，突然将鸡蛋大小的头部整个挤入穴口，本不该容纳这样的东西的后穴，向全身传达着胀痛的信息。与此同时，青年感到，已经插到喉咙深处的藤蔓，和后穴中的藤蔓，同时开始喷射微凉的，滑腻的液体……再也无法忍受一般，他发出一声长长的，带着哭腔的颤抖的呻吟。

上面的藤蔓喷出来的东西不多，但是因为深入的关系，只能被迫咽下；但是下面的藤蔓却是源源不断地喷射着，青年感到下面的甬道逐渐被灌满，诡异的酥麻之感自那处逐渐传遍全身，所到之处不自觉的冒出鸡皮疙瘩……

“唔……嗯……唔！”

身体逐渐被灌满的感觉实在太过诡异，很快压过了后穴被进入的感觉，青年又开始扭动挣扎起来，却惊动了身上盘绕缠卷着的藤蔓。

这些藤蔓顿时动的更激烈了，不停歇的在他身上游走，特别是敏感的腰部，小腹和大腿内侧，甚至还有几条藤蔓扬起末端，示威一般在无法动弹的青年面前蛇立而起，张开露出了宛如蚯蚓口器一样的孔道，在青年惊恐的注视下，一口咬在胸前的两个已经充血挺立的红豆上，紧跟着，青年越发敏感的肌肤感到了强大的吸力，极有规律的从藤蔓孔道里传来……

强大的快感传遍全身，还没等青年适应，又一条藤蔓张开滴着粘液的口器，一口吞下了那早就勃起的性器，又是一股吸力。

从未有过这种经历，青年在刺激下猛的仰起头，露出来脆弱的脖颈，眼泪喷涌而出，想要大口喘气喉咙却被堵住，几乎就要窒息。

“不要……”

终于，口中的藤蔓大发慈悲抽了出来，剧烈的喘了几口气后，缓过来的的青年颤抖着，说出了事发后的第一句话。

然而并没有什么用。

浑身的敏感点几乎都被照顾到，青年只觉得头脑一阵阵发晕，快要被快感俘获，仅剩的理智又提醒他，现在的状况是多么不利，下意识的，又挣扎了一下。 青年突然全身性的痉挛了一下。

那根头部插入后穴的藤蔓，终于在这次的刺激中，长驱直入，深深地捅了进去。

“啊，啊哈……住手……呃……”

即使理智再怎么预警，身体已经沉沦在了快感之中，每一次颤抖，每一次痉挛，都在刺激着这个怪物，转头来又带来更大的快感，这是一个恶性循环。而那深深埋入后穴的粗大藤蔓，也开始有节奏的抽插起来，灌满粘液的后穴被这藤蔓激烈的动作插得水花四溅，滴滴答答向外流淌着淫液，噗嗤噗嗤的水声和失禁一般的感觉几乎让青年羞耻至死。

后穴在之前的灌肠和粘液作用下，几乎没什么阻力的接纳了藤蔓，在藤蔓开始插入时抽搐着却又顺服的绞紧，抽出时穴口一张一合的像一张饥渴的小嘴……

本来就是未经人事的青年，经历了这么强烈的刺激，前后夹击之下，没被插几下，就发出一声长长的呻吟，达到了高潮。射出来的液体被性器外面包裹吸吮的藤蔓顺势吸走，身上和后穴中的藤蔓没有因为青年高潮而停止动作，反而动的更加激烈了。于是高潮后本就敏感的身体，在这样的刺激下感受到了更大的快感，刚软下去的性器很快又有了反应……

就这样，青年被藤蔓举着，悬空在小潭之上，在这个不见人烟森林中的某个角落，反反复复的被侵犯着，不断的高潮，直到体力透支，慢慢失去了意识。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同上。

青年在昏迷中做了一个梦，梦中是光怪陆离的世界，陌生的让他迷茫到绝望，而当他缓缓睁开眼睛，才认识到现实是更为可怕的存在。

此时的他依旧是一丝不挂，赤裸的躺在一个昏暗的岩洞之中，远处隐隐地传来水声，大概是在之前碰到的瀑布后面有一个隐蔽的山洞，他就被转移到了这里。浑身酸痛无力，但又残留着些许情欲，在乳头和性器上不断吸吮的藤蔓刺激下有燎原的趋势。胃部有饱胀感传来，昏迷前透支的体力奇异的回来了一部分。糟糕的是，后穴中被藤蔓射进了不少液体，一动就顺着大腿根部往外流……

只是抬了抬胳膊而已，却惊动了不远处的怪物，几根粗壮的藤蔓伸过来将无力动弹的青年翻过身去，一根性器形状的藤蔓又探入他的后穴，深深浅浅的抽插起来。于是刚刚醒来的青年被迫陷入快感中，断断续续地发出呻吟声。

“唔！啊啊！！！”

突然一阵颤抖拔高的惊叫，青年浑身都猛烈的颤抖起来。刚刚那藤蔓撞到了体内的某一点，快感过电一般传遍了全身，后穴抽搐的裹紧里面的粗藤，却引发了新一轮的侵犯。

周围有更多的藤蔓伸了过来，卷起青年的身体，在不断游走刺激他身上的敏感点的同时，将他摆成了给幼儿把尿的姿势，双手手腕被束缚在头顶，双腿大开吊在空中，完全一种不能反抗的姿势。青年能清晰的看到，侵犯自己的藤蔓在后穴一进一出，甚至看到了因为藤蔓的进入而喷溅出的淫液。

场面如此不堪，青年满面潮红，不由得闭上了雾气弥漫的双眼不想去看，咬紧下唇想要抑制自己不知羞耻的呻吟，却在藤蔓接下来的动作里，彻底沦陷。

在找到青年后穴中的敏感点后，这些藤蔓将青年摆好姿势，就开始急切的刺激起了青年全身的敏感部位，喉结，乳头，腰部，小腹，大腿内侧……当然还有后穴中那一点：在后穴中抽插的藤蔓，每一下都重重的击打在了那一点上，速度也明显加快，噗嗤噗嗤水声不停。而包裹在青年性器上的藤蔓，却反常的松开，退到了一旁。

瞬间被快感淹没，几乎无法呼吸。青年在这样的刺激下，再也忍不住，哭喊出声，剧烈挣扎起来。

这样的挣扎在柔韧的藤蔓束缚下几乎没有什么用，只会刺激身上的植物更用力的戳刺，爱抚，吮吸敏感的肌肤，原本光洁的身体遍布触目惊心的性爱痕迹和束缚留下的的红痕。乳头红肿到黄豆大小，偶尔在挣扎中从藤蔓口器中脱出，在昏暗的岩洞里反射出淫靡晶亮的水光，又很快被追上吞了回去，接受更强的吸吮和拉扯挤压。全身上下，唯有性器没有受到藤蔓的爱抚，却硬的胀痛，又没有什么东西可射，在这样的情况下，一阵尿意袭来，并迅速膨胀至无法忽视。

“不……”

青年眯起水光润泽的双眼，从牙缝中挤出这个字，收紧全身的肌肉想要抑制这种感觉，却在藤蔓猛然加快速度的抽插里，一溃千里。淡黄色的液体涌了出来，在空中划出一道弧线，淅淅沥沥的落在地上，发出的声音在空旷的岩洞里回荡，不断提醒着青年，他被一棵植物干到失禁，这一事实。在青年把尿液排干净后，一直等在一旁的口器状藤蔓重新游了过来，将青年软下的性器吞了进去，开始吸吮起来。

终于，成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，这天起，青年的神智开始崩溃，每天浑浑噩噩，从醒来就开始被藤蔓摆成不同姿势侵犯，直到昏迷。

与此同时，青年的身体也在以微不可查的方式被改造着……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想开车，不仅得有脑洞，还需要好肾。

**Author's Note:**

> 写了这个东西才发现，不仅需要脑洞，还需要勇气。


End file.
